


Come Back to Me Again

by soprano_buddy15



Category: The Last Kingdom, The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ealhswith is amazing, F/M, Gifts, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soprano_buddy15/pseuds/soprano_buddy15
Summary: Sihtric needs a new leather cuirass, and Ealhswith wants to do something for him.
Relationships: Ealhswith/Sihtric (The Last Kingdom)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Come Back to Me Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Java_Blythe_Peralta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Java_Blythe_Peralta/gifts).



> This is so long oh my gosh. 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this one! I noticed in Season 1, Ep 4 that when Finan, Osferth, and Sihtric come back to Coccham after spying in Bebbanburg, Sihtric is still wearing his season 4 armour, and then when they ride out to Winchester in the next scene, it’s his armour for season 4. And I figured, why not make a story about it?
> 
> This goes out to Java_Blythe_Peralta, because I love her so much and I teased her enough with this fic. 
> 
> As well, I love all of the Enablers so, so, much. You are beautiful human beings!
> 
> Constructive comments are welcome! Just don’t be rude, because nobody wants that.

Ealhswith looked up as Sihtric growled in frustration. She had just finished putting their son to bed and was tidying up the main room. 

Sihtric was sitting at the table, his leather cuirass in his hands. He had a bone needle threaded with thin leather cord between his teeth, and he was trying to pull the criss-crossing leather pieces of his cuirass together.

Ealhswith came over and gently rested her chin on the top of his head, wrapping her arms around his chest. “What’s the matter, love?” Sihtric did not often become upset. 

He huffed angrily, and pulled the needle from his mouth. “My leather is getting old,” he said. “I can hardly repair it.”

She tugged it from his hands and lifted it up to examine it. He had had this armour for as long as she had known him, and she knew that it had been his first set. Sure enough, the fur was tearing from the sides of the leather and the pieces were coming undone. Sihtric had done a simple patch job. “Is it not time for a new cuirass?” She suggested, handing it back. “This owes you nothing.”

He took it back carefully and set it on the table. “It’s expensive,” he said, rubbing his face in his hands. “I keep wanting to get it done the next time we are in Winchester. There’s a good leatherworker there who is fair with his prices.” It had been a good amount of time since they had been in Winchester long enough to have it done. 

Sihtric sighed again, frustrated that his leather was becoming worn, but Ealhswith also knew that exhaustion was plaguing him. Uhtred had increased the scouting parties going out and he was always coming home later and later in the night. “If you need the leather, Sihtric, we can afford it.” They lived humbly, Uhtred’s attempts at a fair wage helping them get by. “We’ll figure it out.”

“I know.” He fiddled with the fur. “I just never imagined another set.”

She kissed the top of his head softly. “I know. But it’s time.” She rested her cheek on his dark curls. “I want you safe so that you can come home to me.”

He grabbed the hand that was resting on his chest and pressed a kiss to the palm of it. “I’ll talk to Uhtred, see when we are next going to Winchester. Maybe Finan can help me put in an order.” 

He stood and stretched, yawning widely. “Are you coming?” He asked as he made his way to their room. Frustrated with him that he was so upset about his leather, she nodded and followed him to their bed.

*****

“Bebbanburg?” Ealhswith repeated. 

Sihtric nodded. “Bebbanburg.”

“But what about Coccham? He’s made a home here. _We’ve_ made a home here.”

Sihtric shrugged as he bent down to gather some herbs and bandages from the medicine chest. “Bebbanburg is his birthright. His dream.” He stuck them in the leather sack that he brought with him whenever he traveled. 

“So what are you doing?” She asked, crossing her arms. “Why are you going to Northumbria?”

“He wants us to spy on Aelfric. We’ve had reports of the Scots attacking from the north.”

Ealhswith raised an eyebrow, but eventually sighed and uncrossed her arms. “And I suppose that means you’ll be gone for some time?” He had only just come home from meeting Uhtred early in the morning, and had been ordered to pack and leave by noon for Northumbria. 

Sihtric paused in his packing, glancing up at her. “Hopefully no more than a month,” he said softly. He straightened as she clenched her jaw. “I’m going with Finan and Osferth. We are not invading, just spying. I’ll be okay.”

“Yes, but the spring thaw is only just beginning,” she countered. “There is still ice on the river and the wind is blowing harder and harder.”

He grasped her arms and squeezed them tightly. “I’ll be okay,” he said again. “I’ll be home before the spring seeding.”

Heart heavy, Ealhswith nodded and let herself be wrapped up in her husband’s arms. “Just come back to us,” she whispered. When their son had been younger, he would often forget Sihtric in the long stretches he was gone. Only just recently had Sihtric and Young Sihtric forged a proper relationship. 

“Of course, my love.” He pressed a soft kiss up against her head. Their son was out playing with their neighbours, and so she cherished just being able to hold her husband.

“You are bringing your leather?” She asked as they pulled away from each other. 

He sighed heavily. “It will have to do,” he said. His mending had held it together quite well, but Ealhswith knew that if he got into anything more than a light skirmish it would fall apart. “I still haven’t been able to put an order in.”

An idea burst in her head. “You’ll get to it soon,” she said after a moment of thought. “First thing when you come back.”

He frowned, confused at her, but he didn’t push it. 

She continued standing and thinking as he finished packing the leather sack, tying it off tightly. It would be tight, she knew that, but if she sent it off no later than tomorrow it should work. 

A knock at the door broke her stupor. Finan was standing there, his own leather sack over his shoulder and his hand resting on his sword. “The boat’s ready,” he said to Sihtric.

Sihtric nodded and tightened his belt, checking the ties and clasps that held it together and connected the weapons sheaths to it. Sliding his sword and seax into the sheaths, he picked up his axe and threw the leather sack over his shoulder as well. 

Ealhswith threw her arms around him as she kissed him deeply, and it was not nearly long enough before he pulled away, smiled softly, and closed the door behind him, emptiness washing over her. 

*****

Ealhswith reached deeply into the chest and dragged her fingers across the wood before they came across a small round coin. Grinning in excitement, she gripped it tight and pulled it up from the chest.

She studied the small silver coin before placing with the others in a small pile on the table. She could only hope that it would be enough. 

Shouts for the gates to open carried through her open shutters, and she hurriedly scooped them into the small leather coin bag that Sihtric had gifted her. The shouts continued as she ran out of the door, leaving it open behind her.

“Abbess Hild!” Ealhswith scurried across the courtyard to meet the woman before she mounted. The Abbess had come to visit for a few days from Winchester, and was only heading back today.

“Ealhswith!” Hild smiled warmly and embraced her. “I’m glad I was able to see you before I left!”

Ealhswith soaked up the companionship that Hild gave. Gisela had been warm to her, but since her death there had been a lack of friends in Coccham for her. “I have a favour to ask of you,” she said as they broke apart. “It would mean very much to me.”

Hild raised her eyebrows in surprise. “What do you need?”

Ealhswith pulled out her coin purse and tipped the contents into her hands. They had been saving up their coins as much as they could, but Ealhswith knew that this is what they were meant for. “Sihtric needs new leather,” she explained. “He said there is a honest and fair leatherworker in Winchester.”

Hild nodded, understanding. “I know of him,” she said, and accepted the coins carefully. “I will place the order as soon as I arrive.”

“Thank you, Abbess,” Ealhswith said, truly grateful. Sihtric needed the new cuirass greatly, and it eased her worry knowing that soon he would have a proper set again. “Might I make another request?” At Hild’s nod, Ealhswith continued. “The cuirass he has now means so much to him. Would it be possible to make the new set similar? I will pay the extra.”

Hild covered Ealhswith’s hands with her own. “Of course, my dear,” she said warmly. “Sihtric will get the leather.”

Ealhswith smiled gratefully as Hild mounted her horse. “I’ll send it with a messenger as soon as it if finished,” she promised, and rode out the gates. 

*****

“Where’s Da?” Young Sihtric asked as Ealhswith scooped stew into his bowl. She paused, letting the ladle hang over the bowl. “I miss him.”

She sighed, letting the stew fall into his bowl and setting the pot back over the hearth. “I do to,” she admitted, brushing his long dark hair away from his face. It was curly, just like her Sihtric’s, and his eyes were bright like his. “He should be back soon.”

The spring thaw had nearly finished, and the lands were prepped for seeding the following week. Ealhswith remembered Sihtric’s promise, and she hoped that he did too. 

“Ealhswith?” She turned at the knock at the door. “It’s Uhtred.”

Ealhswith’s heart plummeted into her stomach. Uhtred never came to their home, except to bring Sihtric gifts during the Jul and Christian holidays or to call him to arms. Shakily, she stood up and opened the door. Uhtred was standing there with a fur-wrapped bundle. 

“We don’t have any news,” he said, trying to reassure her after he noticed what must have been a panicked expression. “They should be back soon.”

Ealhswith took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart. “Might I ask why you are here, Lord?” 

He pulled the package up and gave it to her, a curious expression on his face. “I received this just now from Hild in Winchester, along with a note to give it to you.” 

_The leather._ Ealhswith gave a small gasp of surprise and took it from him tenderly. There was a small bag with a few of the coins leftover from Hild. “Thank you, Lord,” she said, smiling widely. The package was not as heavy as she was expecting, but there was a solid weight to it that she appreciated. “Thank you.”

Uhtred smiled at her softly. “They’ll be back soon,” he said again. He motioned for her to hold out her hand and he placed a few shillings into it. “This is next month’s pay already. Go and buy those beads.” Uhtred ducked his head before saying goodbye and closing the door behind him. 

Ealhswith closed her hand around the money, and she felt her heart warm at Uhtred’s kindness.

Young Sihtric glanced at the package as she set it on the table carefully. “What is it?” He asked, about to pull the ties apart. 

She swatted his hands away. “It’s for your father. For when he gets back.”

It was trying enough to resist going and looking by herself, but she wanted to be just as surprised as Sihtric was when he saw it. 

She remembered the first gift she had given Sihtric. It had been one of the silver hair beads that he still wore everyday. She had still been working at the alehouse, and had hidden away coins here and there for the someday that she hoped for. 

Sihtric had been that someday. He had come into the alehouse and she fell in love with quiet voice, his sweet smile, the way he ducked his head when he was shy. When he had told her that Uhtred had granted them permission to marry, she had collected her coins and gone to purchase a bead. After he came back, she had gifted it to him, and braided it into his hair for him. 

It had become a tradition, for her to buy a bead to gift to him whenever he would return safely from battle. He now proudly wore many beads, and would let her braid in the new one every time. 

“Sihtric, come.” She held out her hand. “Let’s go find your father a bead.”

*****

Ealhswith wondered how her son could make such a mess of his clothes. She supposed it was because the smith’s son was always playing in the mud, and Young Sihtric was currently playing with him now. She was at the river, trying to get the mud and dirt out of his breeches and tunics. The water was cold, and her fingers were numb as she scrubbed the material over the washboard. 

She enjoyed being at the river (although she preferred going on walks with her husband over washing clothes), and she always was curious about the boats passing by. Most of them did not stop on Coccham, but a few did and they always had some interesting stories to tell when they would spend the night in the alehouse. 

She looked up as she heard men’s voices float across the water. It was a large ship, Danish in nature, and there was a man sitting at the bow with his legs dangling over the water. He called to a man sitting behind him, and the second man turned his head, the beads in his hair flashing in the sunlight. 

Ealhswith let the tunic drop in her wash basket with a gasp. Those beads could only be from Sihtric, and the man at the bow… no doubt it was Finan. 

She stood quickly, grabbing her wash basket and running back to the burh. She heard Finan yell something, and Uhtred was there to greet them all. They were all laughing and smiling and hugging, but Ealhswith could only see Sihtric. 

“Sihtric!” She called after him, and he turned to face her. His face was filthy, his hair was tangled, and his leather was falling apart. But his smile was great as he came towards her. “My love,” he said, and enveloped her in a hug.

“These are clean, Sihtric!” She laughed, untangling herself from him and holding the wash basket away. “You are truly filthy.” Sihtric smiled but let her grab his hand. “Go give yourself a wash and then you may come home.” Ealhswith laughed. 

He bowed to kiss her hand before turning to run off to the river again. 

*****

She had just put the bucket of water over the hearth to heat as Sihtric came through the door and toed off his boots. His face was freshly scrubbed, and he was holding his leather cuirass in his hands. “Much better,” she smiled, and kissed him. 

He wrapped his arm around her to pull her close and dropped the old leather on the floor. “I’ve missed you,” he murmured against her lips. “Everyday.”

She picked him quickly once more. “I’ve got a surprise for you.” She took his hand and pulled him into their room, and he sat down on their bed. She knelt on the floor and pulled the package out from underneath. Sitting next to him, she hesitantly gave it to him. “You need this, and I figured that I could do this for you.”

Sihtric glanced at her, but deftly undid the ties and pulled back the fur cover. He inhaled sharply as the leather fell into his lap. 

It was beautiful. Even Ealhswith could see that. There was no fur on this set, and it looked like one solid piece, but on closer inspection Ealhswith could see that there were small panels that were stitched together. It was eerily similar to his old set, and Ealhswith thanked God and Hild that they were so close to each other.

Sihtric brushed his fingers over the black leather. Depending on the light and the way it turned, it sometime shone green. “Ealhswith,” he breathed. “I don’t know what to say.” He lifted it up to examine the new skirts as well, his eyes wide with wonder.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. “Now you _must_ come home safely.”

“Ealhswith-” her name seemed to be the only thing he could say - “We can’t afford this.” His eyebrows were drawn together in worry. 

“We can, Sihtric. Lord Uhtred gave me your pay for next month already, and there is still some left over.” She curled up next to him. “We will be okay.”

He laid the leather in his lap and threaded one hand through her hair, pulling her in close and kissing her deeply. “You are too good for me,” he whispered. 

“I know.”

He set the leather on the fur that had fallen to the floor and pushed her back against the pillows and furs, kissing her lips, her jaw. She sighed deeply as his lips brushed over her neck and along her collarbone. 

Ealhswith tugged at his tunic and he sat up to pull it over his head and fling it on the floor. He came back down to continue kissing her as she ran her hands over his stomach and his chest. She always marvelled at how strong he was, his muscles strong under her hands. 

She pushed him up and he sat back on his heels. Her hands were scrambling to undo the ties on her dress, and he was untying his breeches. “Sihtric,” she breathed, as he helped her out of her dress and she helped him with his breeches before he pushed her down on the pillow again. He was kissing her all over, and her skin felt hot wherever his mouth went. 

She was breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath as he continued moving his hands over her body, kissing her softly, moving against her gently. 

*****

She always loved spending time with Sihtric, even if that time was spent in silence, just holding each other. They had been laying in their bed for some time now, and she was curled up against him, her head resting on his arm. He was playing with her hair, curling it around his fingers and watching it fall in waves. 

“I have another surprise for you,” she said to him softly. He made a noise of interest, and she sat up to look at him. “I think you’ll like it.”

She reached down to her pile of skirts and dug around in them to find the pocket. Once she had gotten what was inside, she sat up and turned to find him openly admiring her. “What?”

He shrugged. “I have a beautiful wife,” he said, smiling. “I love her so much.”

Ealhswith blushed. Many years of marriage and he still could make her feel like such a young girl again. She motioned for him to sit up. “Here,” she said, and placed the object into his open palm. “You needed another one.”

He smiled at the bead in his hand, rolling it around in his fingers. He held it out to her. “Put it in for me?”

She took it back, and untied the black cord keeping the braid together. It needed to be redone anyway, and so she shook out the strands and combed it through before braiding the beads tighter together. “There,” she plopped a kiss on his cheek. “All done.”

He said a soft thanks, but there was something that was heavy in his posture. “What is it, Sihtric?” She asked. 

Sihtric picked up her hands and rubbed his fingers over them. “Uhtred wants to retake Bebbanburg. We’re going to Edward to get men.”

“I’m assuming that means you are leaving soon?”

Sihtric grimaced. “The day after next.”

Anger laced through her, but Ealhswith took a deep breath to try and calm her heart. “Then it’s a good thing your leather came.”

“Ealhswith, I’m sorry.” Sihtric cupped her jaw in his hand. “But Uhtred wants to go now, while there is still unrest up north.”

“And if you reclaim it? What then?”

“Then I come and get you,” Sihtric said. “And we’ll have a much bigger house with proper walls, and a room so large I can build you many shelves and chests for you to fill with what you want.”

She smiled wistfully at that. She was upset that he was leaving again, but she knew that Sihtric felt forever indebted to Uhtred, and helping him reclaim his birthright was one thing Sihtric could do. 

Her heart burst for her husband once again. He was the kindest man she had ever known. He had wormed his way into her heart when they had met at the alehouse, charming her with his shy smile and tender touch. He adored their son, and had already made a seax to give to Young Sihtric when he was older. 

“Then you will go,” she said softly. “And you will come back to me again.”

Sihtric kissed her palm. “Always,” he said. “Always.”


End file.
